With Loving Intent - AU
by Freyasboy
Summary: This story is AU, slash and contains explicit sex. Daniel is camping in the hills of Arizona. He knows about the danger of bears and other wild animals, but isn't prepared for the injured stranger that crashes into his campsite.


Daniel was humming a tune as he drove the Jeep back to his campsite. It was a hot day, but, as the vehicle had no doors, he could feel the breeze whispering across his face.

He'd been to Flagstaff to buy provisions; he'd headed out on Highway 89 towards Sunset Crater, then turned left towards the hills and was now driving along a dirt trail that meandered up the side of the hill, where he'd erected his tent a week ago. He could have gone to one of the official campsites, but he'd decided against that idea as he preferred to be on his own.

He'd already been in Arizona for almost three weeks, settling in to the apartment in the Northern Arizona University and now he had another three weeks before the fall semester began.

He had stopped humming when he got on the dirt trail; he would need all his concentration trying not to hit the bumps and potholes, although some were unavoidable. This was the down side of not going to one of the regular campsites, but it was a small price to pay.

Daniel gripped the wheel as the rental Jeep bounced its' way up the trail, then he pulled into the side of the trail as he saw a vehicle coming down the trail towards him. He recognized the distinctive white SUV with a green stripe as a Park Ranger's car and, as it got close, he could see a familiar figure behind the wheel. The vehicle stopped next to Daniel's jeep and he smiled at the cheery face looking back at him.

"Pat," he exclaimed, "how are you?" He was pleased to see the woman who had helped him get permission to camp out here.

"I'm fine, thanks, Doctor Jackson. I was just up at your camp hoping to see you. Some hikers reported seeing a bear higher up in these hills. I've checked it out and couldn't find anything, but I wanted to warn you anyway. You know what these out of state tourists are like," she laughed.

"Yes, I do know, Pat," Daniel laughed, "and, please, call me Daniel."

"Okay … Daniel. Well, I'll be heading up towards Wupatki, but if you need me, you've got my number, right?"

"Yes, I have. See you again soon, I hope."

Pat waved as she set off down the trail and Daniel eased back out and went on his way. A few more minutes and, though the trail went further up the peak, he turned off and zigzagged his way through the trees until he reached the clearing where he had made his camp. He parked next to the tent and, after switching off the engine, got out and stretched; it wasn't the most comfortable vehicle to travel in, especially over bumpy terrain.

He stood for a moment and took a deep breath. The air was fresh and clean up here in the hills and Daniel could smell the sweetness of the Piñyon pines. He looked around the clearing, and then cast his eyes higher up the peak. The light colored bark of the Aspens stood out clearly on the higher levels and the leaves were just starting to change color; some were still green, but others were yellow, gold and orange.

He sighed deeply and was about to move towards the tent when he heard a noise in the undergrowth on the other side of the tent. He grabbed the rifle, which he kept close to him in case a wild animal came into the camp; not to kill, just to scare it off.

He stood still, watching, listening and waiting. The crashing noises were getting louder and nearer and Daniel knew it was something big, possibly a bear.

Then he saw him, but it wasn't a bear. It was a man, staggering and stumbling through the trees, doubled over and clutching himself with one arm, as the other hung on to a tree. He lifted his head painfully and croaked, "Help. Me. Please," he begged, his voice getting weaker with each word. Daniel watched as the man's knees buckled under him, pitching him forward onto the ground.

Daniel ran forward and dropped to his knees by the man's side, noticing the dirt and dried blood matting his hair and streaking his cheek. The knuckles of his right hand were also dirty, bruised and bloody. He gently turned him over on to his back. Obviously he'd been in a fight; apart from the wound on his head, his lip was cut and there was a large bruise on his cheekbone. His feet were bare, sore, and bleeding. His face looked red and raw, probably from sunburn, but what really concerned Daniel was that he could feel the heat radiating from his entire body, even though the man wasn't sweating, and he knew this was a sure sign of heatstroke.

Luckily, Daniel had spent a couple of years living in various archeological digs in Egypt, so he knew how to treat the condition. Daniel put his arms under the man's body and half dragged, half carried him into the tent and on to the air mattress and laid him down carefully. He lifted the man and removed his shirt so he could douse him with cool water and it was then that he noticed the terrible bruising on his body; someone had really beaten him up. He picked up a bottle of water and soaked a towel, laying it over the man's chest; he needed to cool him down as soon as possible.

The stranger flinched as the cold, wet cloth touched his body and started moaning and muttering. Daniel couldn't understand much, apart from one word, 'Charlie'. That name was repeated several times, but the other words were incoherent, just random mumblings. Daniel got the first aid kit from his bag and applied aloe vera gel to the man's face to ease the sunburn, then used antiseptic on the wounds on his knuckles and wrapped a bandage around his hand to keep it clean and then did the same with his feet. He checked the wound on the back of the stranger's head and was relieved that, although there had been so much blood, it wasn't as bad as he had at first thought. He cleaned that up as well, and then checked the rest of the man's body for any other injuries, relieved again that he couldn't find any. He searched the man's pockets for any form of ID, but they were empty; nothing in them at all.

He'd done all he could here, so Daniel decided it was time to get him to the hospital. He reached in his pants pocket for his cell phone, only to discover it was missing. He ran out to the Jeep and looked around on the floor and down the back of the seat, but it wasn't there. It must have fallen out somewhere in Flagstaff.

He thought perhaps he could stop a car on the road and get help so he jumped in the Jeep and tried to start the engine but it was dead. He tried several times but still nothing happened. He couldn't understand it; it had been running fine when he came back from town.

Daniel went back inside the tent, breathing a sigh of relief when he noticed the man's eyes were open. He smiled as he walked over to him.

"Hi," he said simply.

"Ugh," the man groaned, as his eyes flickered all around the tent.

"What's your name?" Daniel could tell the stranger's eyes weren't focusing.

"Wha'? … Char … lie … Where? … Ugh … No … No …" he mumbled.

"It's okay, you're safe. Stay calm," Daniel said reassuringly, as he bathed the man's forehead with a cool, wet cloth. He realized the man was delirious and probably couldn't hear him, but he kept talking to him quietly and softly as he worked. Daniel also managed to force a couple of Tylenol down the man's throat followed by a small amount of water.

The man repeated those words over and over again; heatstroke making him agitated and confused and his breathing rasping and labored.

Daniel waited, bathing him regularly with cool water to bring his body temperature down. After a few hours, the man was quieter and his body seemed a little cooler, so Daniel went outside to bring the provisions inside and store the food in bags ready to hang high in the trees outside to keep it away from bears and other wild animals.

When he'd finished, he went outside, opened a can of soup, poured it into a small saucepan, adding some allspice for extra flavor, and heated it on the small propane stove. When it was hot, he poured some into a bowl and ate it with some fresh bread he had bought that morning. Then he covered the saucepan to keep the rest of the soup warm in case the stranger wanted some later.

He put some water on to boil for coffee, and then checked on the man again. His breathing was quieter and calmer, his temperature had definitely come down and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully now.

As the sun started to go down, Daniel sat outside sipping his coffee and watching the changing colors of the landscape. Through the gaps between the pine trees he could see the cone of Sunset Crater Volcano in the distance; dark and foreboding on one side, but the other side catching the rays of the setting sun was multi colored, from a black base through reds and oranges to a yellow-tinged crest. The wild flower meadows were broken up by areas of scrubland, as they stretched out to the horizon. Daniel closed his eyes and listened to the silence, broken only by the occasional chatter of a few Jays high up in the trees and the rustling of small animals in the undergrowth. The smell of the pines was much more pungent now as the sun disappeared from view and the sky started to darken. Daniel folded up the canvas chair and took it into the tent, lighting the lantern so he could check on the man's condition, as he heard the croaky voice.

"Wh … where …?" Daniel noticed the man was struggling to moisten his mouth and took him a mug of water. He helped him to sit and held the mug to his lips as the man sipped the cool liquid. When he'd finished the water, the man lay down again and tried the question again.

"Where am I?" His voice was still croaky and Daniel suspected he probably had a sore throat, but at least he managed to get the words out this time.

"You're in my tent near Flagstaff. Can you tell me your name?" Daniel asked.

"Jack. Jack O'Neill. His voice was still quiet and raspy.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson. How d'you feel?"

"Crap!" he snapped. "How d'ya think I feel?"

"Hey, don't take it out on me. I was trying to help you. You're injured and suffering from heatstroke," Daniel said.

Jack went quiet for a while, and then said softly, "Sorry. What happened?"

"Well, I guess you were beaten up and then wandered into the desert," Daniel replied, "I was hoping you could tell me."

"Can't think," Jack muttered, as he tried to sit. "Arghh! What the …?" He lay back down again, obviously in great pain.

Daniel leaned forward and helped him to get comfortable, saying, "Yeah, steady. I don't know if your ribs are broken; they're badly bruised."

"Oh, ya think? Jeez, I think I must have been kicked in the balls too," he groaned as he reached down and gently clutched his package in his hand. "Didn't check there, I guess?"

"No. No, I didn't. Here, take these pills, they should help," Daniel said firmly, as he handed Jack a couple more Tylenol and a mug of water.

Daniel slipped his arm under Jack's shoulders and lifted him slightly so he could take the pills, then laid him back down again.

"Can you remember what happened to you now?" Daniel asked again.

"Yeah, I think so. I got in a fight and ended up out here."

"D'you know, I'd worked that one out for myself, but if you don't want to tell me anymore, you don't have to," Daniel said flatly. He got up off his knees and went to fill the mug with more water.

"Shit," Jack exclaimed. "Sorry. I didn't mean … I'm so tired …"

"It's okay, Jack. It's time we were both getting some sleep." Daniel looked at him and could see he was trying to force his eyes to stay open.

"D'ya want me to sleep on the floor so you can have your mattress?" Jack asked wearily, as he looked around the tent.

"No, not necessary, if you're okay with sharing. You'll have to move over a little though." Daniel was pleased he had a double air mattress, usually because he liked to spread out in the night. He'd slept on the floor many times, but since starting work as a lecturer, had gotten a little soft and now preferred using a mattress.

Daniel watched as Jack painfully and slowly moved over to one side of the mattress and settled into a comfortable position. He put a mug of water where Jack could reach it in the night, then went outside for a pee before he settled down.

When he entered the tent, Jack was sleeping. He stood and watched him sleep for a while; his face had relaxed now that he couldn't feel the pain and Daniel wondered exactly what had happened to him. Perhaps he would find out in the morning, if Jack decided to be more forthcoming with an explanation. Daniel had to admit to himself that he had felt an instant attraction to Jack; something that hadn't happened for a long time. All he knew was he wanted to know more about him and hoped Jack would be around long enough for him to find out.

Daniel lay down, turned off the lantern and was soon asleep.

Next time he opened his eyes it was light outside. He wondered why he was still dressed until his brain cleared enough to remember the events of the previous day. He turned over carefully to look at the man who was still sleeping peacefully beside him.

He crept out of the tent and put some water on the stove to boil; he wasn't very alert in the morning until he'd had his coffee. He stretched and looked up at the already very clear, blue sky and the sun peeking over the top of the pine trees. It was going to be another beautiful day; a day when he had intended to visit Homoluvi Ruins State Park, but he would probably be needed here and the visit could easily take place another day.

When the water had boiled he made his coffee, fetched the canvas chair and sat in the early morning sunshine. After he'd finished the second mug of coffee, he felt more at one with the world, so he poured some water in a bowl, stripped off, had a wash, a shave, brushed his teeth and then dressed in clean clothes.

Daniel heard groaning from inside the tent and when he went to investigate, found Jack on his knees trying to stand up. He rushed forward and grabbed Jack's hard, firm biceps to give him support.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He could see it was taking Jack a lot of effort.

"Need to take a leak," Jack said abruptly.

"Well, that's a good sign; means you're not dehydrated anymore. Let me help," Daniel supported him as he struggled slowly onto his cut up feet.

Daniel helped him outside, leaving him hanging on to a tree with one hand to steady himself so he could relieve himself, and then he supported him as he limped back to the tent.

"I'm gonna sit outside for a while. It's stuffy inside the tent," Jack stated.

"Yeah, sure," Daniel responded, helping him into the chair. "I was just going to fix some breakfast. Do you think you can manage to keep something down?"

"I think so. Do I smell coffee?" Jack asked longingly, licking his lips.

Daniel chuckled. "Yes. You can have one cup but I'd rather you had plenty of water today. It's better for you."

Daniel poured Jack a mug of coffee and handed it to him. As Jack reached out to take it, their fingers touched. Only the slightest touch but Daniel felt the tingle through his fingers and up his arm. He looked at Jack and knew that he had felt it too, but Jack quickly turned his face away and put the mug to his lips to drink.

Breakfast consisted of bacon, sausages and some of the bread Daniel had bought the day before. It was still fresh, although he knew it wouldn't last another day. Perhaps now that Jack was a bit better, he could leave him and walk down to the road and get a lift into town.

Jack ate as much as he could, and then sat back in the chair, breathing in the fresh pine scented air.

"Hey!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Have you got my stuff? You know, from my pockets?"

"No, there was nothing in your pockets when you wandered in here." Daniel explained.

"Crap! That means they took everything. Fuck! How could I be so fucking stupid?" he yelled.

"It's not your fault they took it," Daniel said, puzzled.

"Yeah, it is. I'm Special Ops trained; I'm supposed to know better than to go out and get drunk with my ID and house keys in my pocket. Should've left them somewhere safe."

"Well, it's too late now. As soon as you feel better, I'll take you into Flagstaff and you can report them missing … Oh, wait, the Jeep won't start and I've lost my cell phone," Daniel said miserably.

Daniel looked at Jack as he spoke and saw a grin spread across the other man's face. "Looks like we've both messed up."

Daniel chuckled. "Yeah, I've had my cell for years; never lost it before."

"D'you know what's wrong with the Jeep?" Jack inquired.

"No, it was okay when I stopped, but I don't know anything about engines."

"Okay, when I feel better I'll take a look. See what I can do. Meanwhile, how about telling me something about you," Jack asked.

"Sure. I lived and worked in Egypt for several years," explained Daniel. "A few years ago, I came back to the States and I've been moving around trying to find somewhere I could call home. I fell in love with the Southwest and got interested in the Ancient Pueblo peoples. I applied to NAU and got a job. While I'm looking for somewhere permanent, a colleague has let me use his apartment for a couple of months while he's away."

"That's a coincidence. My son, Charlie, was interested in the Pueblo peoples too. That's why we bought a house up here. I was in the Air Force and we wanted somewhere to come when I was on leave. Charlie persuaded me to get something up here, but we only stayed here once before …" Daniel stayed silent while Jack found the words. "… before he died; he was killed in a car crash when he was nine years old." Jack stopped speaking and Daniel could see the mental pain he was going through just talking about the accident.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," Daniel said quietly. His parents had died when he was young, so he knew all about the pain and grief of losing someone close to you.

"Yeah, thanks. Anyway, it happened five years ago. My wife left me; I went back to Special Ops until I retired three years ago. I got so depressed; I tried to drown my sorrows in a bottle. I finally came to my senses just under a year ago and moved out of Colorado and came up here to live. Not so many memories, I guess," he said sadly. "On the plus side, I am trying to get work out here; actually, I applied for the job of Chief of Security at the University, but I haven't heard back yet. I was told that it would probably go to the guy who'd been the other Chief's deputy for many years."

"So, how did you get injured and dumped out here, Jack?" Daniel asked softly.

"It was the anniversary of Charlie's death on Saturday and I really needed some company, so I went to a bar in Flagstaff. I … er … got into a fight with some guys. Next thing I vaguely remember was waking up in the desert; it was hot and I completely lost my bearings. I wandered around until nightfall, then stumbled into the forest and got totally lost. I never did like trees; they all look the same."

"You were lucky I was here. It's about 30 miles to Flagstaff," Daniel commented.

"Yeah, talking about that, why are you out here in a tent and not in your comfortable apartment?" Jack inquired.

"Huh! You haven't seen my friend's apartment," Daniel chuckled. "He has so much stuff; I don't know how he manages to move around in there. In fact, there's more space in this tent. I love being outside so it seemed a good idea and once the semester begins, I won't be able to go camping until the next break. So, Jack, what was the fight about?"

"Er … don't remember," Jack muttered vaguely. Daniel wasn't convinced he was telling the truth, but decided not to push things.

The two men sat talking about everyday mundane things until it was lunchtime. He had been planning to eat out today, but, using various cans of soup, potatoes and other vegetables, made them some hearty soup, after which Daniel could see Jack was tiring, so suggested he go inside for a nap.

When Jack was asleep, Daniel stood looking at him. He watched the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed slow and even; he checked out his body, the muscles still taut and firm after three years of retirement, even though his ribs were discolored with bruising. He also noted the strong legs that had carried him through the desert and the forest for nearly two days and his face, relaxed in sleep; handsome, yet rugged. Daniel hadn't looked at a man for several years - - not really looked.

He'd had a bad experience a few years back that had left him a little gun shy, a little more careful for some time, but he had come to terms with it now. He was ready for a new relationship, but it would have to be someone special; someone who wouldn't let him down again.

He sat in his chair outside writing up the research notes he'd already made, waiting for Jack to wake, but his thoughts kept drifting back to the man in the tent - - a man he was attracted to, but a man who had flinched away from the touch of his fingers.

When he heard sounds from inside the tent, he went in and helped Jack out to the chair and re-dressed his wounds, covering the bandages on his feet with a pair of his own thick socks. He tried asking again why Jack had got into a fight but, as before, Jack brushed it aside.

"So, what about your family then, Jack?" Daniel asked, resigning himself to the fact he wouldn't get any more information about the fight. "Are they still around?"

"Yeah. Well, some are. My Mom died when I was in my teens leaving me, my Father and my two older brothers, but we argued a lot and when I went to college we had a major fight and went our separate ways. I haven't seen them since. What about you?"

"My parents died when I was eight, so I went into foster care until I was old enough to go to college. They were archaeologists, so I suppose I get my love of archaeology from them. I don't have any other family."

After they'd eaten dinner which consisted of more of the soup Daniel had made earlier, Jack insisted on having a look at the Jeep. He leaned on Daniel as they walked to where the vehicle was parked and after burying his head in the engine for no more than a couple of minutes, he asked Daniel to try to start it. Much to Daniel's surprise, the engine turned over after the first try.

"What did you do?" he asked Jack.

"I reconnected the lead on the starter solenoid; it must have worked loose while you were driving. It wouldn't stop it running; it would just prevent it from starting again because it wouldn't get any charge from the battery," Jack explained.

"Great, thanks, I really should learn basic car maintenance. The first thing we'll do in the morning is get you checked out at the hospital and then I can take you home where you'll be more comfortable." Daniel thought for a moment and then continued, "Oh, can you get into your house? You said they'd taken your keys."

"There's a spare key hidden outside the house, so I'll use that and then get the locks changed."

When it was dark, Jack and Daniel turned in for the night and slept soundly. They were both up bright and early next morning. After they'd had some coffee, they set off for the Flagstaff Medical Center, where Jack was told, after an x-ray, that his ribs were very badly bruised. The other wounds were clean and healing nicely, so he wasn't admitted. He was told to take things easy, take pills for the pain, and to see his doctor next week.

By this time it was late morning and, as they hadn't eaten before they left the campsite, they decided to stop for a late breakfast. Jack told Daniel he knew a great place, so they drove along E. Cedar Avenue until they reached Brandy's Bakery and Restaurant. When their waitress, Katie, came over for their order she was horrified to see and hear about Jack's injuries, so Daniel assumed that Jack was a regular customer here.

Jack ordered steak, 2 eggs, country potatoes and an English muffin, and Daniel settled on a 3 egg omelet filled with 2 types of cheese and topped with a creamy hollandaise sauce, served with an English muffin and a buttermilk pancake. After demolishing the food, they sat back and sipped mugs of freshly brewed Columbian coffee.

As Jack had no money, Daniel paid for breakfast and then drove to the National Bank of Arizona on North Leroux Street, so Jack could arrange for new cards for his checking and savings accounts and get some cash. He was going to call his credit card companies when he got home.

"I'd better take you home now, unless you want to report the theft of your ID, phone, and keys," said Daniel. He was hoping Jack would agree to that, so they wouldn't have to part so soon, but was disappointed when Jack said he could do that by phone when he got to the house. The only stop they made was at Just Wireless to pick up the new cell phones they'd bought before they went to the medical center. The girl in the store had felt sorry for them when she heard their story and had agreed to charge the batteries for them.

Daniel drove carefully through Flagstaff and took the 180 Northwest onto the North Fort Valley Road. Jack had told him they would be travelling about 5 miles before turning right into a road leading to his house.

After leaving the suburbs behind, the road was lined with pine trees as far as the eye could see. Daniel chuckled to himself; for someone who didn't like trees, he thought, Jack was sure living in the wrong place!

He pulled up outside the only house up the side road. Jack had explained it was secluded and he hadn't been wrong. Daniel thought it was one of the most impressive houses he had seen since he came here; a two story wood frame, painted silver gray with a full deck. Jack had told him it had three bedrooms; two of the bedrooms and a bathroom were upstairs and the master suite was on the ground floor with an open plan living room, dining room and kitchen. There was a separate garage, a large back yard and the house was surrounded on three sides by beautiful Piñyon pines.

Daniel walked around the side of the property to find the key Jack had hidden, while Jack stayed in the Jeep. Daniel unlocked the front door and waited for Jack to hobble up the steps, and then he pushed the door open. He gasped as he saw the mess inside.

Jack came to a sudden stop behind him and yelled with rage, "Fucking bastards! What the hell have they done?"

Daniel looked around the large room. Everything had been trashed; furniture turned over, pictures and ornaments smashed, even the contents of the fridge and freezer had been strewn on the floor of the kitchen.

Daniel turned to look at Jack, who was now surveying the room, his eyes practically shooting sparks and his face red with anger. His mouth was open as though he wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Daniel saw the moment when Jack's legs started to buckle underneath him and he reached out to grab him before he fell.

Daniel could feel Jack shaking. He wasn't sure whether it was rage because of the utter destruction or due to the anger he was directing towards himself for taking his keys out with him. Daniel tightened his hold on Jack and spoke tenderly, "It's okay, Jack. It'll be okay."

He felt Jack stiffen as he straightened up, easing out of Daniel's hold. Daniel looked him in the eyes, but he looked away again. He was uneasy with Daniel touching or holding him, yet he was fine with leaning on him for support; had he guessed how Daniel felt about him or did he just not like anyone getting that close?

Jack called the police and was informed that someone would be out within the hour but they were not to touch or move anything, although they could walk around to see if anything was missing.

They started upstairs, walking through each room in turn, and, although everything was turned over, broken or thrown around the floor, nothing seemed to be missing. When they checked downstairs, the same applied; nothing missing. In the kitchen, however, they found Jack's ID and Driver's License on the counter; proof that the same men who had beaten up Jack, had done this and they were making sure Jack knew it too. They hadn't returned the credit cards, so Jack called the credit card companies and reported them stolen. New ones would be sent to him by the close of the business day.

By this time, Jack was really struggling to walk, but all the chairs and the beds had been overturned, so Daniel took him to the only place he could find where there was a seat; the bathroom. Jack looked up at him quizzically. "You've got to sit down, Jack, and as we can't touch anything else, the toilet is the only place. Sorry," he apologized.

Daniel lowered Jack onto his 'seat', but Jack suddenly grabbed his arms and tried to get up.

"Daniel!" he yelled, "My truck. It's in the garage and the keys were on the same ring as the house keys. I've got to check it out."

"No, you stay there and I'll check it out …" He stopped as Jack interrupted.

"Jeez! My telescope! It's fixed on a platform out back. It cost me thousands. If they've damaged that, I'll …" Jack's eyes were flashing with anger again.

"Okay, I'll check that out too. Just stay there. I'll be back as soon as I can." Daniel smiled as he gently pushed Jack down. Although Jack hadn't said anything, Daniel could see from his eyes that he was in pain.

Daniel left Jack and went outside. The garage door was unlocked, but Jack's dark blue Ford Explorer truck was still inside. Unfortunately, someone had taken a hammer to it; all the windows were smashed and there were dents all over the bodywork. They'd also slashed all the tires. He closed the garage door and walked around the back of the house to the large enclosed back garden. He climbed the ladder to the platform and, after lifting the waterproof cover, was pleased to see the telescope was undamaged. Perhaps the men hadn't been out here, believing their handiwork was complete just smashing up the contents of the house and the truck.

He went inside and reported his findings to Jack, who was very relieved with the news about the telescope. On the way back in Daniel had got a bottle of water from the Jeep and he handed it to Jack with a couple of Tylenol, worried about the obvious pain Jack was in, both physical and mental.

"Sorry, Daniel," Jack apologized, "I'm not usually this useless. I don't think I'm over the heatstroke yet.

"Don't apologize, Jack. Get some rest and you'll be fine," replied Daniel.

Just then, the police arrived and the next couple of hours were spent answering questions, even though Jack was still adamant that he did nothing to provoke the attack in the bar. Daniel was still not convinced he was speaking the truth and wondered what had really happened.

When they were ready to go, the police officer informed Jack that they had taken photos of the damage and they would question the staff at the bar, in case anyone could throw some light on what happened.

Daniel could see that Jack was exhausted. So he took charge and carried out Jack's instructions; phoning Wilson's Auto Repair first and asking them to send a tow truck to pick up Jack's vehicle, then phoning Aspen Alarm Systems to change the locks and install security cameras, although the latter work was to be done later. If the men were to return, Jack wanted to be sure he knew about it.

The tow truck arrived first, closely followed by the locksmith and, by early evening, the work was completed. Meanwhile, Daniel had made up the bed in the Master bedroom and persuaded Jack to lie down and rest. He checked up on him once to find he was asleep, but was soon awakened by the men changing the locks and fitting extra ones. While Jack was resting, Daniel cleared up the mess in the kitchen, salvaging as much of the contents of the cabinets and fridge as he could. Most had to be thrown out.

When the workmen had gone, Daniel told Jack what he'd done, Jack thanked him and said he'd go shopping the next morning, after he'd had a good night's sleep. Daniel was a little perturbed at first, because he felt as though his services were not required anymore, but then realized he could turn the situation to his own advantage.

"You're not staying here tonight," he told Jack. "We're going to get something to eat and go back to the tent. Tomorrow morning, when you're more rested, I'll bring you back here and help you get things cleaned up. You can't do it on your own, Jack. You'll end up hurting yourself. Okay?" He looked Jack straight in the face, so he could see that he meant what he said.

Jack sighed, "I guess you're right. I'm beat."

They drove back to Brandy's where they both ordered Bistro Beef Tenderloin Stew with roasted vegetables in a sour cream chili broth over a roasted garlic potato cake and fresh spinach, followed by White Chocolate Mango Cake with coconut mango sauce and toasted coconut. After the inevitable mugs of coffee, they went back to the campsite and Jack almost fell onto the mattress and was asleep immediately. Daniel lay down beside him and in a matter of minutes, he was asleep too.

The next morning found them well rested and they travelled back to Flagstaff, stopping first for breakfast. Then they went to Safeway to pick up some provisions to restock the cupboards, fridge and freezer.

When they reached the house, Daniel put the groceries away while Jack wandered around straightening furniture and throwing out anything that couldn't be fixed. He was finding it difficult to bend or to reach up high, so Daniel helped him with those tasks. They stopped at lunchtime to eat the sandwiches that Daniel made, and by midafternoon the house was looking much neater.

Although Daniel was satisfied with what they'd achieved, he was fearful that, after today, Jack wouldn't need him anymore, so he was pleasantly surprised when Jack asked him to stay for dinner.

They ended up making dinner together; Daniel peeled potatoes and prepared fresh vegetables and Jack put chops on the grill. The chops, mashed potato and vegetables were covered with rich gravy and followed by a peach pie, bought earlier from Brandy's, and ice cream. Although they'd bought some Guinness, they both drank club soda with their meal, because of Jack's meds, then sat in the living room with mugs of coffee and talked for a while until Daniel suggested it was time for him to return to the campsite so that Jack could get some rest. Jack said goodbye to him at the door, promising he would get to bed after one more coffee. Daniel promised he would call the next day to check on his condition.

Daniel started the drive back into the hills. The highway wasn't too busy at this time of night and he let his thoughts wander to the man he had just left behind and how he was pleased he had been there to help him.

He brought his mind back to the present as he turned off the highway; switching on the Jeep's high beams so he could see better on the dark road. He kept a lookout for any wild animals, in case they ran out in front of him, also for the holes in the trail when he climbed up through the trees. The lights of the Jeep made strange shapes and shadows as he wound his way through the pines, but he had been up here in the dark before, so he was used to driving on the unlit road.

He came out of the trees into the clearing and slammed his foot on the brake pedal. His camp has been flattened. He got out of the vehicle, rifle in hand and looked at the mess. His tent and bedding had been ripped and everything else had been thrown around the clearing.

"Fuck!" he yelled out loud, "Fuck, fuck, fuck! What the hell have I done to you?" he shouted at the empty space surrounding him.

He flicked his cell open and dialed Jack's number.

"Yeah, what?" came the sleepy voice.

"Jack! You bastard!" Daniel yelled down the phone.

"Daniel? Wha …?"

"I'm coming back to the house. You'd better get the coffee on and be ready to do some explaining. I want the fucking truth this time as well!" he shouted, before he cut off the call, not giving Jack a chance to argue.

Daniel jumped back in the Jeep and headed back towards town; too angry to care about the bumpy road or the wild animals. He drove as fast as he could and came to a screeching halt outside Jack's house. He noticed the lights were on downstairs as he ran up the steps and started pounding on the door with his fists.

As the door opened, Daniel pushed past Jack, turned round and grabbed fistfuls of the tee shirt Jack was wearing.

"Fuck you, Jack! What happened in that bar? Why are those men after you and tell me the truth. I'm not leaving here until you do," he yelled, his face red with rage.

"Daniel, what the hell's happened?"

"Whoever is after you seems to be after me now. They totally trashed my camp, so I think I've got a right to an explanation," Daniel spat out.

"Oh God," Jack groaned, "I'm so sorry, Daniel." He hesitated for a moment, deep in thought and then said, "Yeah, I do owe you an explanation, but let me fix you some coffee first."

Daniel released Jack's tee shirt and followed him to the kitchen where he poured two mugs of coffee and handed one to Daniel.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. It's not something I usually tell people. Just before I started college, my father and brothers threw me out of the house because of it, and later, after Charlie died, my wife did the same … "

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Daniel asked impatiently.

"I'm trying to explain, Daniel." Jack took a deep breath and exhaled noisily, then took another deep breath and started talking.

"I had a couple of drinks at The Green Room – only club soda – and a guy came and sat on the stool next to mine and started talking. He seemed cool and we had a couple more drinks together. Then … well, I thought … um …" Jack stopped and took another deep breath. "I thought he was coming on to me, so …"

Daniel interrupted again, "You thought a guy was coming on to you so you beat him up? You thought? Only thought?" Daniel couldn't believe Jack would beat someone up if he wasn't sure there was a problem.

"Daniel, please let me finish. I thought he was coming on to me so I propositioned him and we decided to go outside to find a secluded alley. He went to the bathroom and we agreed to meet outside and that's when the guys jumped me.

Daniel was speechless. He knew he had his mouth open, but no words would come out after Jack's revelation. Jack stood motionless, waiting for Daniel.

Finally Daniel spoke, "The Green Room? Isn't that a gay bar? You mean you're … er … you're …?"

"I'm bi-sexual, Daniel, if that's what you're trying to ask. It's obvious they're a bunch of rednecks, but I'm sorry they went after you. I'll pay for a new tent and equipment since it's my fault, but I have no idea how they found your camp or why they did it."

Daniel thought for a few moments before he spoke. "Jack, it sounds as though you think they were a bunch of gay bashers, but I don't think they were. That's not what they do. They beat up gay people for the fun of it; it's a good laugh to them, but they don't go after their homes; they don't vandalize people's property."

"No, I know they don't," Jack replied. "But, if it wasn't that, what was it?"

"I don't know. Can you think of any other reason someone might have it in for you?" Daniel asked.

"No … well, actually I hadn't given it any thought. I assumed it was because I made a pass at the wrong guy."

"Talking of that, your family really threw you out?"

"Yeah, maybe I'd better talk to the police again tomorrow. I'm sorry I kept it from you Daniel, but I'm not used to outing myself," Jack said miserably.

"Look, we need to talk things out, but you're nearly dead on your feet, so I'll go back to my apartment tonight and come back in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay." Jack hesitated. "No, don't go. It's late. It won't take a minute to make up the bed in the guest room. Stay here and then we'll have that talk tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay, but I'll make up the bed. Tell me where everything is," Daniel suggested.

Jack explained where Daniel could find everything he needed and Daniel went upstairs and made up the bed in one of the guest rooms. He had decided to tell Jack that he was gay, but it could wait until Jack was feeling more rested. Daniel wasn't sure he could cope with any more information tonight. He had just finished the bed when he heard a crash from downstairs, then a lot of swearing. He rushed down the stairs to find Jack on his hands and knees in the kitchen with a broken coffee mug on the floor in front of him. Jack was groaning in pain.

"What happened?" Daniel asked as he rushed to Jack's side to help him up.

"The mug slipped out of my fingers and I tried to catch it before it hit the floor, but I think I over stretched and I've really hurt my ribs. Oh crap! I feel sick. I think I'm gonna …" Jack clapped his hand over his mouth and headed off, as fast as he could, toward the master bathroom. Daniel followed, but before he reached the door he could hear Jack vomiting. He walked in the bathroom to find Jack kneeling in front of the toilet, so he waited until the vomiting had stopped, then helped him to his feet. Jack got the washcloth from the stand, soaked it with cool water and washed his face, and then he brushed his teeth and Daniel helped him onto his bed.

"Ugh, I don't feel good," Jack said, as he lay down. He was sweating and shivering at the same time.

"I think you've overdone it, Jack. It's probably a reaction to all that's happened and the meds you've taken."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry. I really am sorry, for everything."

Daniel smiled and went back in the bathroom for the washcloth. After rinsing it out in cold water he returned to the bedroom, sat on the edge of the bed and washed Jack's face to cool him down.

"It's okay, Jack. Honestly, it is. I'm sorry for being so angry with you." He spoke softly as he ran his fingers gently through Jack's hair, pushing it back from his forehead, looking into his eyes. This time, he noticed, Jack didn't turn away. Jack frowned as he looked deep into Daniel's eyes.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, shocked. "You're fucking gay. Why the hell didn't I notice it before?"

Daniel smiled. "Because you were otherwise occupied, I guess."

"Yeah! God, I wish I didn't feel so crappy."

"We'll talk in the morning, Jack. We'll talk about everything."

Daniel could see that Jack was trying to think things out in his mind, but was still surprised by what he said next.

"Daniel, will you stay with me tonight? Here, I mean, in my bed. I won't … no, I can't … do anything, but I got used to you being beside me. Please?" he begged.

"Of course I will, Jack, but please, promise you'll get some sleep now. I'm going to wash up and then I'll be back. Okay?"

"Okay," Jack promised.

Daniel leaned across and kissed Jack lightly on the lips, then chuckled at the shocked look on his face. He left the room, cleaned up in the kitchen, switched off the lights and, when he entered the bedroom, was relieved to see that Jack was fast asleep, snoring softly.

He undressed, got into bed and, after a last, lingering look at Jack, turned off the lamp on the nightstand and fell asleep.

When Daniel awoke, he checked his watch to see it was 6.30am. He crept out of bed, dressed and, after leaving Jack a note on the nightstand telling him where he was going, he picked up the spare set of keys Jack had been given, let himself quietly out of the house and locked it securely behind him.

It was promising to be a beautiful day again, as he drove through the city to the University. He let himself into the apartment, took a shower, shaved and brushed his teeth, then dressed in clean clothes. He took more care over his clothes today, choosing a pair of dark blue jeans and a sky blue shirt, which he knew matched the color of his eyes. Then he packed a change of clothes and a few essentials in a bag in case Jack needed him to stay and look after him, although he was hoping a good night's sleep would have helped in the recovery process.

When he let himself back into the house, he could hear the shower running in the master bathroom, so he put the coffee machine on and started to fix some pancakes for both of them. Everything was just about ready when Jack put in an appearance.

"Thanks for the note," Jack said with a smile.

"You look a lot better this morning, Jack. How do you feel?"

"Still sore and getting soap in the head wound didn't help," he complained.

"Let me have a look," Daniel said as he ran his fingers gently through Jack's damp hair to check on the wound. "Looks okay to me, but I think I'd better bandage your feet again."

Jack sat on the dining room chair while Daniel wrapped bandages around his feet, then both men ate their breakfast of pancakes and fruit puree. Daniel took the dishes to the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher, but, as he turned around to return to the dining room, he came face to face with Jack. They looked at each other, until Jack leaned forward and brushed Daniel's lips with his own. Daniel put his hand around the nape of Jack's neck and returned the kiss.

As he pulled away, Jack said, "So, I didn't dream that kiss last night then?"

"No, you didn't," Daniel grinned. "You're not having any more until we've had that talk, though, so how about we take our coffee into the living room?"

Jack agreed, so they went through to the living room, opened the doors leading to the deck and sat comfortably drinking their coffee and breathing in the fresh scented air.

Jack started. "My father caught me with a guy and kicked me out. Then I met Sara, she got pregnant, we married and had Charlie. After Charlie's funeral she told me to leave. I've been in the military since college so it wasn't too hard to repress that part of my sexuality. When I felt I had my life back together, I came here to live. I thought it was time to find someone to share my life with."

"At least now I can understand why you kept backing off when we touched."

"I was trying to keep it from you. So, can I ask a question now?"

"Sure," Daniel said.

"Why haven't you got anyone? You're great looking," Jack grinned, "and you're confident and self-assured, so why are you on your own?"

Daniel knew he would have to give someone an explanation one day, so he took a deep breath and told Jack his story.

"When I lived in Egypt, I was involved with a man called Steven. The moment I saw him I thought I'd fallen head over heels in love and I was pretty sure he felt the same way. By the time I found out the truth, it was too late; I was in too deep. We were living together at that point.

After about a year, he started making more and more demands. Not only for money, but also my time and … and … my body. If I didn't give in to him, he punched me; not where it showed because he didn't want our friends to know. And before you ask why I didn't leave, that's simple; I loved him. I hoped he would change. I was also embarrassed. Our friends thought we were great together.

I wasn't confident or self-assured then, Jack, I put up with it for another eighteen months before I decided enough was enough and I finally said no to him. He didn't take it well.

I woke up in the hospital with drips, drains, leads and catheters in me because of damaged kidneys, spleen and broken bones. I decided there and then that it would never happen again. Steven had disappeared and I found out later he had died soon after he went missing.

When I was back on my feet, I left Egypt and came here to start teaching. I've never looked back and that was three years ago. I haven't been with anyone since; I guess I've been waiting for the right guy to come along, someone I can trust not to hurt me. I won't be hurt again, Jack, not by anyone."

"Wow, Daniel, I'm so sorry. I thought I had problems but you've had it much worse and you've obviously come through it a better person."

"Yeah, well now you can see why I didn't say anything to you. I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship with anyone yet."

"I can understand that. I'm attracted to you, Daniel, pretty much since I woke up in your tent, but I'm not going to push you into anything."

"I appreciate that, Jack. I'm … I'm attracted to you, too. I just don't know if I can take a chance on you."

"Well, no matter what else happens, I think we're friends. That's better than nothing," Jack grinned. "I think it's time I called the police."

Jack went to make the phone call, leaving Daniel deep in thought. He had never told anyone what happened in Egypt; he hadn't thought he'd be able to, yet it had been easy to tell Jack. He was glad Jack was willing to be a friend but hoped, deep down, that a more lasting relationship would develop. But he had to be sure.

Jack returned to the living room and sat down in the chair. "The police told me, in no uncertain terms, how stupid I was not to tell them the whole story, but they agreed with you that it wasn't the typical gay bashing, so they're looking into other things. According to the bar staff, the guy I was talking to is well known for cruising the bars, picking up men. He'd have relieved me of my money if I'd let him, but he wasn't involved."

Jack handed a leaflet to Daniel. "Hey, while I was on the phone, I found this in the mailbox. It's for the Navaho Festival of Arts and Culture at the Museum of Northern Arizona. It starts tomorrow and it's only down the road. Would you like to go? I thought it would be something you might be interested in."

"Hmm, music, dance, Navajo Code talkers, arts, crafts, Navajo linguist. Yes, Jack, I would, if you feel up to it."

"Well I do feel better today and if I rest up, I should be okay. I've even found an old pair of sneakers that I can wear over the bandages."

"Okay then, that's a date. Er … I mean, um …" Daniel looked away, embarrassed.

Jack laughed. "I know what you mean, Daniel. No need to explain. I understand you perfectly."

The two men played Scrabble for the remainder of the morning, then after a lunch of thick roast beef and tomato sandwiches; they settled down for several games of chess. By mid-afternoon Jack was getting tired so he lay on the couch and slept, while Daniel made lasagna for their dinner.

After dinner they sat together on the couch watching TV and talking, until it was time for bed and, as on the previous night, they lay together in Jack's big bed and after a brief kiss, they slept.

Next morning, they were both up early, dressed and ready to go. As it was busy at the museum, they decided to walk around all the outside stands during the morning, leaving the entertainment in the big tent until the afternoon.

They watched and talked to the Native Americans as they made jewelry, pottery and baskets, taking turns trying to make the various crafts. They watched the women weaving and studied the photographs that were on display. They bought items from all the stands but their favorite purchase was a painting that caught Jack's eye; a beautiful painting of Sunset Crater with the hills and pine trees in the background. They agreed it would look great hung in Jack's living room.

Daniel took all the items back to the Jeep and locked them away safely, then rejoined Jack to go and speak with the Navajo linguist and the Code Talkers*. _(See Notes at end.)_

Soon, it was lunch time and there were many stalls with typical Navajo food to try. Navajo tortillas and fry bread, mutton stew, roasted corn, stewed and baked squash, Navajo cake and pancakes, kneeldown bread, blue dumplings and berries, fruits, nuts and beans.

The two men tried everything on offer and were soon full, so they sat outside drinking Telesperma, a herbal Navajo tea.

Daniel wondered if Jack was enjoying the Festival, but when they talked about the people and their culture, he could tell Jack was really interested in learning more about the Navajo in this area.

After lunch, they went into the big tent, only to find it was already full of people, so they had to stand at the back.

Traditional dance troupes, entertainers, singers and musicians all took their turns, returning again and again to rapturous applause from the audience.

Jack and Daniel clapped their hands in time to the music, sang along to some of the songs; the words of which were printed onto leaflets handed out at the entrance to the tent, whistled, shouted and applauded at the acts. The noise from the crowd in the tent was tremendous and they were suddenly glad they were at the back.

Then a young Navajo man with a guitar came in to sing. It was a melancholy tune about a boy who was deeply in love with a girl, but her heart was given to someone else. As he said, it was an age old story of unrequited love.

As the first few bars were sung, a deathly hush came over the audience. The song was very emotional and sad as the boy's feelings were brought to the surface. Daniel stood quietly listening to the song and stole a quick glance over at Jack who, like him, seemed very moved. In fact, he thought he could see tears in the other man's eyes, but they could have been his own.

Daniel's arms were hanging loosely by his side, as he stood motionless, listening to the song. Then he felt something touch his hand; fingers in the palm and a thumb on the back of his knuckles. He waited until the grip tightened a little and the thumb started stroking up and down the back of his hand. He glanced over at Jack, who was watching for a reaction, and, as he looked him in the eyes, he curled his fingers over Jack's hand, stroking the knuckles with his thumb. The grip tightened and, as the song ended, they were holding hands. They released their hands so they could applaud and, as they looked around the tent, they could see a lot of very moist eyes, some people even had tears running down their cheeks.

The young man started to sing another happier song, but Daniel asked Jack if he would like to go now. They had been on their feet most of the day and he knew that Jack's feet must be hurting. They walked slowly back to the Jeep and drove silently back to the house. Words seemed superfluous; their eyes spoke volumes and Daniel knew, without a doubt, that he had finally found someone he could trust.

They parked the Jeep outside the house and walked up to the door side by side, glancing at each other now and then. Daniel could feel the electricity building between them, his heart started pounding and he struggled to control his breathing.

Daniel took the purchases from Jack's hands so he could unlock and open the door and, as he placed them on the hall table with the Jeep keys, he heard Jack's intake of breath as he carefully removed the shoes from his aching feet. He toed off his own shoes and turned around.

Jack gripped Daniel's arms and pulled him into a tight embrace. Then their lips met; not a brief kiss now, more intense, hungrier. Daniel put his hands on either side of Jack's head and threaded his fingers through the silver hair and then, as the electricity sparked between them, pulled him even closer into the kiss. He touched the tip of his tongue to Jack's lips, outlining them and then pushed to open Jack's lips and gain entry to the hot, moist mouth. Within moments both men's tongues were entwining as if in a dance of love, and they were sucking and licking each other's lips. Daniel threw his head back and moaned as Jack kissed, licked and nibbled his way along Daniel's jawline and throat; his own moans of pleasure audible as Daniel returned the favor.

Daniel ran his hands over Jack's broad shoulders and back, feeling the softness and heat from the hair-covered skin through his shirt. Then he ran his hands up and down the strong muscles on Jack's upper arms, as Jack was exploring Daniel's own upper body.

While the kissing continued, they had been moving towards the living room and very soon collapsed in a heap on the couch. They only stopped kissing now and then so they could breathe, but suddenly Jack pulled back.

"What's the matter?" Daniel asked breathlessly.

"Too much, too fast," Jack replied, trying to slow his breathing. "I'm gonna freak you out."

"It's okay, I'm …" Daniel started to speak but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Jack groaned, "Ignore it." They heard the knocking again, more insistent this time.

"I'll go," Daniel said, as he stood, smoothing his ruffled hair and lightly touching his tingling, swollen lips, and then he took several deep breaths to calm his breathing. As he walked towards the door he shouted "I'm coming" to whoever was still knocking and, although he couldn't be sure, he thought he heard a muttered "Oh, I wish" from Jack.

He was surprised to see the police officer who had been at the house the day before.

"Hi. What's happened?" Daniel asked.

"It's okay Dr. Jackson, I have some information for you and Mr. O'Neill," the officer said.

"Come in. Jack's resting on the couch. I'll make some coffee."

The man walked through to the living room. When he saw that Jack was about to get up, he stopped him and said, "Hi, please don't get up. I've got some good news for you both."

"Great. Please sit down."

He sat in one of the chairs; talking to Jack about the weather and local events until Daniel came in with the coffee. He accepted a cup of coffee from Daniel, waited for him to sit and then spoke, "A young couple came to see me. They had been parked up near your campsite, when they heard a vehicle approaching fast. They kept their heads down but watched as it went up the road near your campsite. It sped past them about a half hour later. They noticed there were several men in the car and the woman got the plate number. Does the name Craig Blackstone mean anything to you, Mr. O'Neill?"

"No, I don't think so." He hesitated a few moments, then said, "Oh wait, the Deputy Chief of Security at the University is named Blackstone, Henry Blackstone, I think."

"Yeah, you're right. Apparently when he didn't get the Chief's position, he handed in his resignation in disgust. The car that was seen near Dr. Jackson's campsite belongs to his son, Craig. The police are questioning him and some of his friends about the vandalism."

"That's great," said Daniel, "but what's it got to do with Jack?"

"Because Mr. O'Neill got the job," the officer stated.

"I did?" queried Jack, at the same time as Daniel queried, "He did?"

Both men looked at each other and grinned, and then they turned to look at the officer.

"I haven't been notified," said Jack.

"I'm sure you'll be notified soon," exclaimed the officer. "Mr. Blackstone has been interviewed and informed us he hacked into the University computer to find out more about his competition for the job and he found the letter offering you the job. For some damn stupid reason he took it all home with him. His son must have gotten hold of it, but Mr. Blackstone assures us that although he decided to resign, he would never have instigated such a personal attack on you."

"Wow! Well, thanks for coming out here to tell us," Daniel said.

"Yeah, thanks," added Jack. "I'm glad they've been caught."

The officer asked that Jack not say anything to the University about being told he'd landed the job and then he left.

Daniel closed the front door and joined Jack on the couch.

"Well, at least that solves the mystery of why it happened," said Jack, as he wrapped his arm around Daniel's shoulders to pull him closer.

"Yeah, but we still don't know why the son was more vengeful than his dad. It doesn't make sense," pondered Daniel.

"Huh! Perhaps it'd mean he'd lose his allowance from daddy when he resigned," stated Jack.

"Hell, that's cynical, Jack," Daniel chuckled, "but you could actually be right. We'll probably never know. Mr. Blackstone would've lost his job anyway for hacking into the computer. I can't believe he thought he would get away with it."

"Stupid sonovabitch! He'll probably never get a job as good as that again. They'll have to get a new deputy as well now, if, as the officer said, I've got the job."

"I'm sure you'll get the letter soon," Daniel said, as he snuggled in against Jack's warm, firm body.

"So, what now, Daniel?" asked Jack.

"What d'you mean?" countered Daniel quietly.

"Well," Jack started, "I was just going to ask if you wanted some dinner?"

"What?" Daniel exclaimed, as he spun around to see a big grin on Jack's face.

"Actually, I don't," replied Daniel, matter-of-factly. "I'm still stuffed with all the food we had at lunchtime. I might fix a sandwich later."

"Sounds good to me, but that wasn't what I was really asking," Jack said with a grin. "So, what were you going to say before the officer came? Something about not freaking out."

"Oh!" Daniel frowned and thought for a moment, and then said, "I was just going to say that I was fine, that's all."

"I'm fine too, but I have a slight problem." Jack said. "I want you so bad, it hurts, but I don't want to frighten you off."

Daniel turned around to face Jack. Their eyes met and held, while Daniel reached out to cup Jack's cheek in his hand.

"I want you, too," Daniel said simply.

Daniel heard Jack's sharp intake of breath and felt the large, strong hand on the back of his head, as he was gently pulled forward. He dropped his gaze from the chocolate brown eyes, looking longingly at the firm lips that were parted slightly in anticipation; brushing them lightly with his own, feeling the same tingle down his spine as he had earlier. He pulled back and smiled, watching a smile spread across Jack's face, and then surrendered to Jack's mouth, as the gentle, tender kiss turned passionate and their breathing became faster and more urgent.

Jack's arms tightened around Daniel; his hands gently stroking, caressing.

Daniel could sense that Jack was holding back, obviously still worried about moving too fast, so he ran his hand slowly down Jack's side, pausing briefly to gently squeeze his ass cheek, then continued down the outside of his thigh. He then caressed the inside of Jack's thigh and groin, finally resting on the bulge in between his legs.

Jack gasped, groaning into Daniel's mouth.

Jack pushed himself up from the couch and out of Daniel's arms; standing with his arm outstretched and a questioning look in his eyes.

No words were spoken; none were needed. Daniel knew what he was asking, so he reached out and took Jack's hand. Jack pulled him to his feet and led the way to the bedroom.

Jack quickly took his tee shirt off and dropped it on the floor, but when Daniel started to undo the buttons of his shirt, Jack stopped him; pushing his arms down to his sides. Looking deep into Daniel's eyes, Jack started to undo the buttons, one by one.

Daniel was transfixed. He felt as though Jack's eyes were delving into his soul and he was having difficulty breathing. He couldn't move and his heart was thudding with the anticipation.

Jack slowly made his way down until all the buttons were free and the shirt fell open. He placed the palms of his hands on Daniel's abdomen and slowly caressed him; making Daniel shiver with excitement. Then his hands glided upwards and across Daniel's shoulders to push the shirt off and let it glide silently down Daniel's arms into a heap on the floor.

They still hadn't broken eye contact when Daniel felt Jack undoing his belt and zipper. He held his breath as he felt his pants loosen and then felt Jack's hands stroking his lower back. Strong fingers crept inside the elastic of his briefs, pushing them down over his ass, and then those same fingers began stroking his hips and his belly as they moved his briefs over his hard, throbbing erection.

Jack now broke eye contact to look down, smiling at the sight that greeted him, and Daniel jerked as the invisible cord that had been binding them, was broken. He blinked a couple of times to clear his head as he came out of the trance-like state; licking his dry lips to moisten them.

He watched as Jack sank slowly to his knees, sliding the pants and briefs down Daniel's legs, following them with his tongue; licking his way down to Daniel's ankles and back up again.

He stopped as he reached Daniel's groin, lifting one hand to gently squeeze his sac and the other to hold his cock. He leaned forward and started kissing and licking his way over Daniel's balls, and then, moving up, he licked the drop of pre-come from the end of his cock and swirled his tongue around the head of Daniel's throbbing cock.

Daniel moaned, "Yes," as his whole body trembled, his fists clenching at his sides. He'd never been treated with such care before. He unclenched his fists and grabbed Jack's head with both hands, trying to steady himself.

Jack let Daniel's cock slip gently out of his mouth and stood up slowly letting his lips and tongue kiss and lick their way up Daniel's body, stopping briefly to suck both nipples, before taking Daniel's mouth in a hot, passionate kiss. He held Daniel tightly and laid him on the bed and then he climbed on top of the other man.

"Daniel," he whispered breathlessly, as he moved to fit them both together so that their cocks were lined up and lying next to each other. Daniel sighed as he felt the heat of Jack's erection and the warm hairy chest pressed against his smooth skin. Jack pushed up onto his elbows, bending his head so he could swipe his tongue over Daniel's nipples, then nipped and nuzzled them until Daniel was moaning and arching his body up to meet his. He lowered himself again and set a steady rhythm so their cocks moved against each other.

Daniel was now so aroused, he knew he wouldn't last long. He dug his fingers into Jack's shoulders, as he felt the familiar warm tingling inside; panting and moaning as Jack moved faster; sweat now pouring down his flushed face.

Daniel's muscles contracted as the tingling became much stronger; his balls tightened and he knew his orgasm was imminent. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, coming, as the warm viscous liquid spurted on to his belly.

"Oh. Ah. A-a-ah. Ja-ack," Daniel cried out as his body shuddered.

Jack slowed his rhythm until Daniel's aftershocks had passed, thrusting gently. After a few moments, he started thrusting again faster and faster until he, too, came hard, yelling Daniel's name. Jack collapsed on top of Daniel until their breathing evened out, and then he rolled to one side, still holding Daniel in his arms.

"Fuck, Daniel. That was unbelievable," Jack whispered, his voice low and husky with emotion.

"Yeah, it was," agreed Daniel, sleepily.

"Are you okay? Not too much?" asked Jack.

Daniel gave a smile and kissed him lightly as he said, "Mmm, I'm fine."

It wasn't yet dark outside, so Daniel could see the smile that spread across Jack's face before they snuggled into each other to sleep.

When Daniel awoke, the sky was still dark but a shaft of moonlight was shining across the bed. He was lying on his back with Jack's arm across him. He turned his head to look at the sleeping face of his lover. He looked peaceful and contented in sleep. Daniel lifted Jack's arm carefully so he wouldn't wake and slid out of bed; quietly leaving the bedroom to go out on to the deck at the back of the house.

It was a warm night and the house was secluded, so he wasn't worried about being naked. He stood, leaning on the railing, looking at the moon and stars in the black sky and smelling the scent of the pine trees. It was very quiet and he let his thoughts drift.

After Daniel left Egypt and vowed no-one would hurt him again, he had erected a barrier; a barrier that he promised himself would only come down when he was sure he had met the right guy. He'd had several offers in the years since, but hadn't taken them up. That barrier had stayed secure until he met Jack, then, without realizing, it had started to come down. Now, after tonight, the barrier was gone. He was open, vulnerable, and slightly afraid. He couldn't get hurt again, not like that and he hoped Jack wouldn't hurt him. He trusted him; something he hadn't been able to do for a while, but should he? Jack wanted him; that was something he was sure of, but did he need him? Daniel needed to be needed; he needed to be loved, so he could love unreservedly in return.

Daniel was so deep in thought, he jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Daniel? You okay?" Jack asked, as he walked onto the deck carrying two mugs of coffee, that Daniel hadn't even heard him making. "You were miles away. Everything okay?" he asked again.

"N-n-no, Jack, not really." Jack stood at his side and handed him a mug of coffee, then Daniel explained exactly what he had been thinking. He felt he owed it to Jack to tell him the truth.

When he'd finished, Jack said, "Wow. You really think I could be like that other guy?"

"No, I don't think you're like him, Jack, but …"

"But," Jack interrupted, "you need to be sure. Well, I'll tell you something, Daniel. In the military I had a reputation for being a hard man, tough and hard. I got the job done; jobs that others wouldn't do. I was in Special Ops so did what I was ordered because that was my job. I was paid to do it. It didn't mean I had to like it and most of the time, I hated it …"

"Yes, but …" Daniel interrupted this time.

"Let me finish, Daniel," Jack said, speaking softly in the quiet night air. "I'm not in the military now and I'm not really that hard, tough man. I can be tender, loving and caring and I have no intention of hurting you. Yes, I do want you, I told you that, but I need you as well. I-I-I love you. I wasn't going to tell you because I thought it was too soon, but if it proves to you the way that I feel, then it needs to be said. I love you, Daniel Jackson. I'm in love with you. Does that help?"

Daniel took a sideways glance at Jack, but Jack was staring straight ahead as he finished.

"Yes, I think you said it all, Jack. I knew I was falling in love with you too, but I was afraid to let myself go, I guess."

Jack turned around, took Daniel's mug and put it, and his own, on the table behind him, and then took Daniel's hands and said, lovingly, "I'll be right here to catch you when you fall, Daniel. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

"I'd like that, Jack," Daniel said as he wrapped his arms around Jack and hugged him.

"So, are you coming back to bed, then?" Jack asked.

"Mmm, I think I'd like that." Daniel replied.

Jack sighed. "So, what're we waiting for?" he said excitedly, as he took Daniel's hand and they walked back to the bedroom together.

They snuggled back into bed; Jack gently pushing Daniel on to his back as they kissed, but Daniel rolled Jack over. Jack looked surprised and he frowned in puzzlement as Daniel got to his knees and straddled Jack's hips. He gripped Daniel's forearms and the two men just looked at one another, without moving. Then Jack's face relaxed, he let go of Daniel's arms and lay back with his hands behind his head. Daniel noticed the moment realization came into Jack's eyes that Daniel was finally taking control and Jack surrendered himself completely. Daniel sighed with relief; he wanted this, he needed it. He had allowed Steven control over him for far too long and now Jack was allowing him to get that part of his life back.

He smiled as he leaned forward, propping himself on one arm and running the fingers of his other hand down Jack's face; pausing briefly to stroke his thumb over his lips, before he claimed them with his own lips.

He leaned back again and stroked his hands over the soft hair that covered Jack's chest; circling and massaging the hardened nipples with his thumbs and then stroked lower, taking care over the discolored skin and down to his belly. Then he leaned forward, leaning on his elbows and retraced the path he had made with his hands; this time using his lips and tongue, stopping at Jack's nipples.

Daniel trailed his tongue across Jack's chest, making circles around but not quite touching his nipples. He ran his hand down his rib cage on one side, across his lower abs where his pubic hair began and up the other side. Jack's back was arching with the pleasure he was feeling, the moans more insistent now and Daniel could feel Jack's cock twitching beneath his ass, as he got hard.

He returned to Jack's now stiff nipples, circling them lightly with his wet tongue, tantalizing and teasing; letting his tongue lightly dance around hardened nipples and areola, drawing out the excitement. He licked in a large circle starting outside his areola, moving closer toward the nipple. He tantalized Jack by closing in with his tongue and then backing off slightly.

Finally, he quickly flicked the nipple, and then very gently bit it; sucking and nibbling and swirling his tongue around the hard nubs, first one and then the other. Periodically he would pull away and just graze the area with his lips, letting his hot breath linger on the area. Daniel glanced up at Jack's flushed face and was satisfied to see he had totally 'zoned out'. He was feeling really pleased with himself.

Daniel pushed back on his knees to release Jack's cock; pushing his thighs wide so he could settle in between them. He knew Jack was now watching him so he knelt back for a few moments to admire Jack's cock and balls, before bending forward to nuzzle his face into the soft pubic hair.

He breathed in deeply to appreciate the musky smell and then sighed contentedly as he ran his tongue up the inside of Jack's thigh and kissed Jack's balls. He licked up and down the sac; sucking the balls into his mouth and rolling them around on his tongue and was pleased to hear Jack's deep moans of pleasure.

He grasped Jack's shaft; licking his lips to moisten them, then, opening his lips a little, rubbed the head of Jack's cock between them. While holding Jack's penis steady at the base with one hand, Daniel slowly circled his tongue around the head. Each time he reached the frenulum, he gave it a few fast flicks with just the stiff tip of his tongue, and then returned to licking the head and pressing the tip of his tongue in the slit, tasting the sweet stickiness of the pre-come. He worked his hand up and down the shaft, his other hand fondling and gently squeezing his balls, his index finger massaging the perineum.

Jack was moaning in earnest now, calling out Daniel's name and pleading for more, and his hands were now fisting the sheets on either side of him. Daniel then took as much of Jack's cock into his mouth as he could, and started sucking harder until Jack's groaning and became deeper. Jack cried out and came in Daniel's mouth.

Relishing the taste of Jack's semen, the taste that Daniel had been waiting for and looking forward to, Daniel swallowed the bittersweet, salty, liquid that filled his mouth. When it stopped, Jack's body was still convulsing with aftershocks, so Daniel sucked gently and slowly until he let Jack's cock slip out of his mouth.

Daniel moved up the bed to lie beside Jack, who took him in his arms; kissing him and licking his mouth and lips, and then Jack started to slide down the bed. Daniel knew he was going to return the favor, but he stopped him.

"No," he groaned, "too close." Daniel knew that one touch on his cock from Jack's lips and he would go off like a rocket and he wanted to last a little longer than that.

Jack pulled him close and kissed him for a while longer, giving him a chance to get his arousal under control, before he grasped Daniel's cock firmly and started sliding his hand slowly up and down the shaft. Daniel moaned as Jack's thumb stroked across the head, probing the slit. Jack increased the speed slightly, pumping and twisting Daniel's cock and it was only moments until Daniel felt his orgasm pulsing through his body and ripped almost violently from him and he ejaculated over Jack's hand. Jack held on to his cock as Daniel moaned Jack's name, finally letting go and wrapping his arms around the quivering man.

Daniel clung on tightly to Jack, tears stinging his eyes, as a whispered plea escaped his lips, "Catch me. Please?"

Although Daniel had whispered, Jack must have heard because he pulled Daniel even tighter into an embrace, saying, "I've got you, Daniel. I won't let you go, I promise. Never gonna happen."

Daniel felt content; he felt loved, a feeling he hadn't had for a long time. He also knew that he had finally begun to bury the past. He'd taken a leap and given his heart to Jack trusting it wouldn't be broken again. The relief had been overwhelming and had brought him nearly to tears, but he was now looking to the future.

"Daniel, I've been thinking." Jack said tentatively. "You said you were going to look for somewhere permanent to live around here. How about moving in with me?"

Daniel's breathing stopped as he realized the enormity of what Jack had suggested, and then he exhaled and answered, "Um … I … er … I'm not sure, Jack. I'm …."

"It's okay," Jack interrupted, "I don't need you to answer now. It's a big step, but the offer's out there. You'll let me know when you're ready."

"Do you mind?" asked Daniel.

"Nope! You've gotta be sure," replied Jack, as he hugged Daniel tightly.

Daniel pushed Jack's hair off his forehead and ran a finger down his cheek and across his lips. "I love you, Jack O'Neill." Then he leaned forward and replaced his finger with his lips.

When they awoke the next day, it was already mid-morning. The sun was streaming through the window and brightening the room.

Jack staggered out of bed first, wincing as he remembered why he felt a little sore, and went into the bathroom to relieve himself. After washing his hands, he asked Daniel if he wanted coffee or a shower first. Daniel could only offer a grunt in reply, so Jack decided that meant coffee, and went into the kitchen to switch the machine on.

The aroma of the coffee invaded Daniel's nostrils, so by the time Jack appeared in the doorway, he was sitting up in bed. Jack put the mugs on the nightstand, climbed back into bed, and then handed Daniel his mug. They sat, side by side, shoulders and arms touching, as they sipped their coffee, and then went into the shower together.

After the shower; which also involved Jack on his knees giving Daniel a blowjob and Daniel reciprocating by jerking Jack off amid a lot of water splashing and laughter, they dressed and decided to have an enormous brunch to keep them full until dinner time.

After they'd cleared the dishes, Daniel remembered the mess that he'd left up at the campsite, so they thought they'd better drive up there to clear it up.

They set off in the Jeep, armed with chocolate bars and some fruit, in case the brunch wasn't enough, and were soon out of the town on the highway towards Sunset Crater.

They made their way through the trees until they arrived at the site and Jack gasped as he saw the total devastation for the first time.

They got out of the vehicle and were stood surveying the damage, when they heard the sound of an engine coming down the trail.

"Sounds as though we've got visitors," Daniel said, as they heard someone walking through the trees.

Suddenly the tall figure of Pat, dressed in her grey shirt and green pants, came into view. She had been humming to herself, but was startled into silence when she saw the two men.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "You made me jump. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here. I'd heard about the damage and thought I'd check it out while I was up here."

"It's okay, Pat. We've come to clear it up. Oh, this is Jack, by the way, Jack O'Neill." Daniel explained.

Pat held out her hand to Jack, who shook it warmly. "Nice to meet you, Jack," she said with a smile.

"You too, Pat, you too," Jack returned the smile.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, then. Glad to see you're okay, Daniel," she said, as she turned to walk back to her car.

"See you soon," said Daniel.

Jack and Daniel gathered everything up into a pile in the center of the clearing and then started sorting it out and securing it in the back of the Jeep. By the time they'd finished, the sun was starting to go down.

"Can we stay for a while, Jack? It's beautiful here at sunset," suggested Daniel.

"Yeah, that'd be fine," said Jack, as they made themselves comfortable side by side on a rocky outcrop.

They ate their chocolate bars and fruit, watching the sun go down over the peak of Sunset Crater and Jack, like Daniel had before, marveled at the cinder-cone's changes of color.

They spoke about things they wanted to do together; Daniel asked Jack if he would like to accompany him to the Homolovi Ruins State Park near Winslow: a cluster of archaeological sites including seven separate pueblo ruins, and Jack wanted to show Daniel the Perseid meteor shower through his telescope which would be visible sometime during the next couple of weeks, even though it could be seen with the naked eye as well.

Jack put his arm around Daniel, pulling him close and Daniel snuggled into the warm body that smelled of musk, sweat and Jack. He was content to be here; happier than he could remember and he didn't want to be anywhere else but in this man's arms for the rest of his life.

Just as the sun disappeared from view, he spoke into the quiet night air,

_"I will walk into somebody's dwelling,  
Into somebody's dwelling will I walk._

_To thy dwelling, my dearly beloved,  
Some night will I walk, will I walk._

_Some night in the winter, my beloved,  
To thy dwelling will I walk, will I walk._

_This very night, my beloved,  
To thy dwelling will I walk, will I walk."_

After a couple of minutes, Jack asked softly, "What was that?"

"It was a Chippewa poem that was on one of the leaflets I picked up at the festival. I thought it was appropriate," Daniel replied quietly.

"Appro …? D'you mean …? I mean, are you saying …? Jack looked bewildered but hopeful.

"If you're asking if I'm going to live with you, then, yes," he said, laughter in his voice. "This very night, my beloved, to thy dwelling will I walk, will I walk." Daniel's eyes were soft as he looked at Jack and grinned.

Jack hugged Daniel tightly, exclaiming excitedly, "That's great." Then he said softly, "I love you, Daniel and I intend to love you for the rest of our lives."

Daniel lifted his hand and stroked Jack's cheek. "I love you too, Jack," he replied tenderly, as he noticed the softness in Jack's eyes.

"Thing is though, we'd better take the Jeep. It's a long way for you to walk," chuckled Jack, as he claimed Daniel's lips.

_**NOTES:**_

_The __**Navajo Code Talkers**__ Program was established in September 1942 as Navajo is an unwritten language and completely unintelligible to anyone except another Navajo. It is a rich fluent language for which code words, in Navajo, could be devised for specialized military terms, such as the Navajo word for "turtle" representing a tank. _

_With cooperation of four Navajo's, a demonstration was made to General Vogel and his staff at Camp Elliott on February 25, 1942. Marine staff officers composed simulated field combat messages, which were handed to a Navajo, who then translated it into tribal dialect and transmitted it to another Navajo on the other side of the line._

_The second Navajo then translated back in perfect English in the same form which had been provided originally. The demonstration proved entirely successful and as a result, General Vogel recommended the recruitment into the Marine Corps of at least 200 Navajos for the code talker program._

_The Japanese Army and Navy were never able to crack the code during the war._


End file.
